One of million pieces
by Emsig
Summary: Because I am the Impossible Girl, I was born to save the Doctor. Clara did enter the time stream of the Doctor, but what happened there were never explained. She saved the Docter, but how? She was splitted into million pieces and this is the story of one of them.


Hello, first of all I want to excuse for my mistakes. English isn't my first language and I am not so well with grammar, but I hope you can enjoy the story anyway.

I felt like I was fragmented, a feeling which wasn't foreign. To believe to be at many places at the same time but still staying in one particular time. I knew what I had to do, what my task was.

Because I am the Impossible Girl, I was born to save the Doctor.

I heard a noise and I knew it was the time again. The sound was so familiar that it almost teared me up. It was one of the little things which stayed the same in the flow of time. Above all it was one of the little things I could remember. I knew so much and so little, because it didn't stay in my head.

I was one piece of my true self of a million pieces of myself.

It was a miserable groaning which appeared at the same time then the arriving TARDIS and always settled me down. I smiled softly because this blue Police Box , the snug box, she was a sign, which announced him all the time: The Doctor.

Stll… Something was different today. I just knew it, this time something passed of completely different. The feeling of disruption was even stronger today, knowing that I wandered this universe not only once was much more present. My head was drumming like a strong headache. My sight blurred in front of my eyes. It was like I was somewhere else a short-time, but after all I stood exactly at the same place just looking at the TARDIS.

Something was strange, something was wrong. I just knew it. Suddenly I asked myself, why the TARDIS came at this place, anyway something in me knew the TARDIS was supposed to be here, exactly her, exactly at this time, but if I didn't do anything the TARDIS wouldn't arrive here at all. Because time, as is well-known, can be rewritten.

I witnessed how the door of the TARDIS opened slowly, but then all turned black. Filled with fear I screamed something nobody would ever hear. I was only a short moment of blackness and now I really wasn't at the same place, the same time anymore. I was confused at looked around an then, finally, I saw him, the Doctor, how he sat on the dark floor, working with many wires. His face was serious.

"Suppose…" A light voice rose up, but stopped at instantly. I saw her, this girl, I knew her, but her name escaped me. Suddenly it rammed my mind that the Doctor would be very hurt if he would loose her. The reverse was clear: He must not loose her!

The TARDIS! A short look, there she was, only a few meters away from the two friends who were working together peacefully with the wires.

"What?", whispered the Doctor quietly and looked almost shy to the girl.

"Nothing", she only mumbled and turned to the wires again.

Nervously I bit on my lips, although they sat together so peacefully, I was painfully aware of that they hovered between life and death.

Again I looked at the TARDIS. "Doctor!", I said firmly and kneeled down to the Timelord and touched his shoulder. He didn't even look up.

"You said suppose?", he asked instead, though the girl shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking." She faltered. "I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

Appalled I gasped, now I knew what they have to do! They must go in to the TARSIS, they must go back in time! I saw only a few moments ago how the TARDIS arrived there!

I have to make the Doctor travelling in time.

While I finally understood they talked and the Doctor started again:" There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that.", she whispered quietly, but I was tense. Sure! They had to go away, away from here, away from the mortal danger. I had to save the Doctor! Otherwise he would die here.

My Hand still lied on his shoulder, automatically my grip became stronger.

"Doctor! You must go back! You know what's going to happen if you two stay here instead. Do you want to die? Both of you?"

"No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?", whispered the Doctor at the moment and looked to the girl again. Pain was reflected in his eyes.

"Do you really want that something is going to happen to her?"

A thought, maybe a memory came to my mind like a flash and I flinched, because now I really understood.

The Doctor have jumped up and the girl right after him, as a whirring sound pervaded the air, because the Delta Wave began to built up. I followed both quickly and leaned down to him.

"Doctor!", I repeated myself, this time more calmly. "At least her. You don't want to loose her. You mustn't loose her!"

The Doctor slumped, he resigned. My voice became haunting.

"You can not allow that she could die, am I right?" The name of the girl were suddenly on the tip of my tongue. "Rose Tyler must live! Send her back! You know, you have to!"

"How bad is it?" , I heard her asking.

Suddenly the Doctor turned around and jumped up again.

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius!", he called happily and kissed her on her forehead,

They ran to the TARDIS and disappeared in her. But I stayed, because the Docter knew now what he have to do. The Doctor listened to me, he would sent Rose Tyler back in time.

One of the few things which were very clear to me was the fact, that the Doctor got along on his own, without me. That he fought his battles without my helping hand and without my whispering voice which told him the right way.

I knew, once it was his own idea to send Rose Tyler back.

Something must have happened in the future that he needed my help now. Something had changed everything.

I saw millions of situations, those who could affect his death. How many times I saw that he tried to take the wrong path and I showed him the right rail? Sometimes I saw the original story, his timeline and then… I saved the Doctor, because I was born to save the Doctor. But today that was the task of Rose Tyler, she only needed the right impulse… and that had been my task for today.

The Doctor stopped next to me and then turned slowly. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at his time machine. His look spoke about his sadness and at the same time of wild firmness.

I heard how Rose yelled after him during the TARDIS vanished in thin air.

Only for a split second you could saw how the Doctor barely smiled, now that he had the certainty that Rose Tyler was safe.

"Doctor? What're doing?", she had yelled.

"The right thing", I whispered. "He did the right thing, Rose Tyler. Good luck!"


End file.
